


February 4, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos remembered a recent battle with more than a handful of Smallville creatures before many claws managed to burst through his bedroom wall.





	February 4, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Amos remembered a recent battle with more than a handful of Smallville creatures before many claws managed to burst through his bedroom wall and his eyes widened at the thought of them finding him.

THE END


End file.
